Attempted Escape
by EmzaO
Summary: Abby walks in on Hoagie working on a new plane, and he hurts himself...  A 2x5 story. Could be interpreted as mushy but meant to be more friendship related.


I don't own Codename:Kids Next Door or any of the characters in it. Only the plot is mine.

The young aviator, who currently was lying on the floor under the contraption he had built, was working diligently. He knew that he had little time to finish his new plane, and with that in mind he turned his wrench even faster. Hoagie heard the door open, and he shot up to see who had walked into his workshop. Unfortunately that wasn't the best idea, because a large metal plane was perched right above where he sat up.

The sound of his skull hitting the plane rang out through the room. "Crap. Oh wow that smarts." Stars seemed to float around his head as he fell back onto the floor, clutching his head in his hands.

A girl rushed over to try and aide her friend. She rolled him out from under the plane and tried to make him remove his hands from his head. "Numbuh Five thought you'd be in here. Why'd you sit up so quickly Numbuh Two?" Hoagie was refusing to unclench his hand from his head, and Abby started to wrestle his hand off of his head. "Leggo let me see. It wouldn't hurt so badly if you let go."

Hoagie lowered his hands and opened his eyes. He looked up to see Abigail Lincoln sitting above him with concerned eyes. "It's okay I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

Abby moved to remove his hat from his forehead, and as she did a trickle of blood fell from beneath his auburn hair. She let out a low whistle. "Man Numbuh Two, you really hurt yourself this time. Are you sure that you're okay? Did you know that you're bleeding?"

Abby moved his hair out from where she thought the wound was and found it. She knew from helping Kuki doctor her teammates before that the cut was nothing serious. There would probably be a good sized welt on his head the next day, but ice would take care of it nicely. The cut was small, probably only an inch long, and it wasn't bleeding that badly. "Lemme go get you a towel or something Hoagie. It'll probably stop bleeding soon, but I'll go get something just in case. Don't move."

Hoagie shook his head slightly to clear the thoughts that had recently clouded his mind. It might have been the head injury, but Abby looked really different tonight. Hoagie tried to prop himself up on his elbows to watch the girl leave. "Okay Abby. I couldn't move anyway, for now I'm grounded," he said as he slumped back to the ground.

Abby looked back and smirked. Hoagie really was a big goofball. _Even when he's injured,_ she thought, _he's still trying to make puns._ Abby rushed to the kitchen to grab ice wrapped in a wet towel. She walked briskly back to Numbuh Two's room to find him leaning in a sitting position against a wall. He was looking towards the stars with a sad look on his face. Abby decided on speaking just in case she startled him again. "I'm back."

Hoagie looked towards her and smiled. "Thanks, Abby." He watched as she walked over and knelt beside him. His hat lay discarded beside him, and once again she lifted up his hair to try and clean the cut. Soon Abby had done all that she could do for the wound, and she plopped down next to Hoagie.

She handed him the bag of ice, which he graciously took from her hand. They mad eye contact and smiled before looking away. The kids looked to the night sky, and Abby decided to break the silence that had fallen after a few minutes. "What were you working on before I walked in?"

Hoagie continued to look at the sky. "I was trying to make a bigger and better rocket, one that would take us far away from here." He looked to Abby to see her response, and when Hoagie saw her questioning eyes, he decided to elaborate before she could start. "I kind of figured out that we'd all grow up soon. I turn twelve in like a month. One more year and I'll be thirteen. I don't want to forget all of this."

Abby opened her mouth to speak, but Hoagie seemed to only have paused to take a breath. "I also wanted to visit Numbuh One. He hasn't made any contact that I know of since he left. I figured that if I made a rocket that was better than all the other ones that the Kids Next Door scientists have created, we could run away from the Decommissioning Team and go to live with Numbuh One out in space."

Hoagie looked down to the floor where the towel with ice lay, and he started to mess with it. Abby watched him and tried to figure out what to say. She put her hand in his, and Hoagie looked down in surprise. "I don't think we'll ever forget Hoagie. I mean not really." Abby looked at him and smiled. "I knew you before the Kids Next Door, and I plan on knowing you all after the Kids Next Door. We may not go on missions and stuff, but we'll still be friends. We'll never know what'll happen to Nigel, but we'll have some memories of him. Don't try to run from it Hoagie."

The boy looked at the girl and let a small laugh escape his lips. "I guess I was kind of stupid, trying to run away and all."

The girl shook her head at the boy and looked to the stars. "I gotta get to bed." A large yawn escaped her mouth, and she stood up to leave. Abby pulled Hoagie up with her, and she pulled him into a hug as he stood up straight. He was caught off guard, but he accepted and returned the hug. Abby leaned out of it. "I don't think that you're stupid Numbuh Two. I just think that you're not ready to grow up yet. I'm not ready either. We won't be kids forever, but I don't think we'll ever grow up. Not really."

The girl stifled a yawn and turned to leave, but Hoagie caught her by the wrist. "What'd you come in here for anyway?" He said.

Abby turned to look at him once again. "I came in here to make sure you didn't hurt yourself." She stifled a grin, and finally walked out to leave.

This is my first FanFiction so feel free to leave constructive criticism in the form of comments! I hope you enjoy this 2x5 story that I wrote. P.S. Their both twelvish if you didn't catch that earlier.


End file.
